Timeline October
Day before the accident It was noon when Dainichi Airlines Flight #357 flies from Guam to Japan. It was supposed to be a return home from their fun summer vacation trip for the 3rd year classes of a certain school, as well as a visit or return for many of the other passengers in the airline. However, during the course of heir flight, the flight instruments go haywire and the sky went pitchblack. The plane was shaking and a giant bird like illusion crashed through the plane. Afterwards, everything is surrounded by darkness. October 4th, Day 1 *Akira Sengoku found himself awake and alone in the jungle. Later he encountered a weird extinct animal bird called Diatryma. On his way finding the plane he came across fellow classmates Shirou Mariya and the flight attendant Kanako Oomori. After they escape, they rest for the night near a waterfall. *Not far from Sengokus position the passengers began to wake up and exit the plane. They made camp near the plane and the pilot annouced they had made contact and help is on the way. *At Tooru Rinzai, Kotomi Kawana and Rei Ooguro's group, it is assumed they woke up in the mountains and never met anyone during that time. October 5th, Day 2 *On the second day Sengoku's Group landed in crossfire between Diatryma and Smilodon. Luckly the Smilodon was not interested into them and chose to walk off with its food. At night they made camp in a pit where Sengoku tells them what he thought on the whole aspect. *At the plane, Makoto Morita's camera and Rion Akagami recalled a pack of Andrewsarchus came to the camp, killing some passengers. Most of them fled inside the plane while others ran outside to the jungle. Later that night a group of Megatherium Americanum were shaking the plane as it was something they had never seen before. After the attack the passengers began to spread out in all direction into the jungle. All kind of groups were formed: Arita's Group, Morita's Group, Yamaguchi's Group, Mami's Group, Isurugi's Group and Yarai's Group. *Kazuma Saji had stated him and the people with him were one of the many to escape the Andrewsarchus attack and run away from them instead of escaping into the plane. Trivia: '''300+ people spread out into the jungle and they didn't encounter Akira Sengoku while they were napping. '''October 6th, Day 3 *Sengoku's Group found a bottle from upstream waterfall. They tracked it back to the plane. It was still intact. Everybody was gone, except the corpse of the pilot Masaru Tsuchiya. Rion Akagami was found in the ceiling nap room. They seemed to settle down at the plane. Sengoku's Group buried Masaru Tsuchiya into the ground. Hades emerged from the jungle. Sengoku is being tied up by Hades and later he escaped. It was night by the plane a group of Megatherium Americanum returned attacking the plane again. With no other solution Sengoku burned the plane in order for others to escape. The plane exploded and everyone saw the smoke and fire in the jungle. *Makoto Morita was seen running with Aya Tokiwa from an unknown predator. *Junichi Mutou was seen carrying an unknown box. *The Unknown Fat Otaku had his Rion Akagami doll snapped. *Unknown Girl has scissors covered in blood. *Miina Isurugi was seen safe with a dead Hyracotherium behind her. Also, it is stated that the whole group was fine working together to survive at this point. *Two Unknown girls were hugging in fear. October 7th, Day 4 *Sengoku's Group headed towards the ocean (which later turned out to be an inlet) where they founded Kazuma Saji, Masanori Tanaka, Masakazu Yoshimoto and Mina Mukouda. They were about to across the ocean when an Andrewsarchus appeared. Tanaka was killed by the Andrewsarchus while Yoshimoto and Mukouda were killed by a Basilosaurus after ultimately betraying everyone else. The rest of Sengoku's group rested for the night. *Yarai's Group was eating a dearlike animal. Yarai had just killed it. Meanwhile Arita's Group was discussing about the burning plane from yesterday. October 8th, Day 5 *Saji found Yoshimoto's shoes along the wreckage of the raft and tied it to a standing wood and joined the rest of Sengoku's group. They left the beach to find a place for Rion to rest after getting injured. For the next three days, Sengoku's group were traveling. October 9th, Day 6 *Shinzou Karino and the rest of the groups had killed Towa through strangulation. Miina also witnessed this event and hired the Yakuza to protect him. October 11th, Day 8 *Sengoku's Group was holding out inside a cave waiting for Rion to recover. Mariya suggest they should hold out and take refuge here as anyone else could gather other people to live there as there was both food and water in the area. As well as no dangerous animals. During the night, other than Rion, everyone ate the poisionous berries. They rest for the day. October 12th, Day 9 *Yarai's Group came across the cave and joined up with Sengoku's Group. Yarai's group also accidently ate the poison berries without knowing the antidote lies elsewhere. The two groups didn't shown any symptons and were relatively fine however the two groups didn't get along. Later the night, Yarai's group other than himself and Kurusu Makoto were toying with a baby animal only to get attacked and saved by Yarai himself. October 13th, Day 10 *Motoko Kurusu was the first one who fell ill by the poison berries. One by one Yarai's group fell ill and then symptons began showing on Sengoku's group as well. Ono who was apart of Yarai's group was the first one to die during the night. October 14th, Day 11 *Later during the day, Sengoku and Rion began searching for an antidote after a lot of thinking and discussing and after some time they found it, however it was surrounded by the dangerous Arsinoitherium. When Sengoku, Rion and Yarai worked together, the obtained the antidote, however it was too late for most of Yarai's Group as they had mostly died from the illness, while Sengoku's group had survived the ordeal. October 15th, Day 12 *The next day everyone was getting better. Kurusu and Yarai take their leave and go a seperate way from Sengoku and the rest. After everyone had rested up and rejuvenated their strength, they also set out. October 19th, Day 16 *Hikari was tricked into writing a message to everyone by Hades in thought that it was helping Arita, while doing the opposite pyschologically. October 20th, Day 17 *Sengoku's Group had left the cave and began traveling after not meeting anyone else. *The girls of Arita's Group were arguing that the boys ate the food and doing as they pleased instead of trying to help them as a group, though Arita settled everything. The group saw text on the ground saying "I saw everything". October 21st, Day 18 *Sengoku's group was traveling from the cave. *Arita's group continued to see another sign saying "I saw everything". October 22nd, Day 19 *Sengoku's Group was resting and stating about why they haven't seen other people lately, since the plane carried over 300 passengers. When the Entelodon came across their camp. Sengoku and Oomori got seperated from the group. They were captured by Miina Isurugi (Fake)'s Yakuza who brought the two into their camp. After getting beaten up and thrown into a house, they meet with the other members of Miina's group and find a scarf with blood on it. The rest of Sengoku's group are looking for him and Oomori. October 23rd, Day 20 *Sengoku and Oomori must have rested during this day to fit in with Mariya's map, as they stayed there for a day extra than shown. October 24th, Day 21 *Miina Isurugi (Fake)'s had given clues that lead to Towa's body, giving Sengoku a map which he had followed. Shinzou Karino gave the signal for the other adults to attack, which caused them to try and kill Isurugi Miina (Fake) and also ended up killing the yakuza. During this time, Karino had gotten the rest of Sengoku's groups as hostages. After the ordeal is over, Karino and the rest of the adults were killed where the fake Isurugi Miina then joins their group. *'Trivia: '''Mariya must have written "October 24th" as the date, as that was the date he got there, not Sengoku and Oomori. *For the past three days, Arita's group had been seeing the text "I saw everything". During the night, he discovered it was really Hikari doing this and killed her. Hades told him the story saying he coerced her into doing this and she was really innocent, which caused Arita to snap and begin his murderous spree. '''October 25th, Day 22' *Arita's Group found Hikari's dead body and went off looking for the murderer, saying they saw it. Arita had hit his head during this time and the group also slowly started dying one-by-one with only a few remaining. The group had to have fell into the Cappadocia-like cave during this time, too. *Yuki Sakuma must have been attacked on this day or the next depending on the current of the river. We can assume it was the 25th, considering the events that happened prior to Sengoku's group meeting up with her. October 26th, Day 23 *Sengoku's Group stop by near the river when they found Yuki Sakuma holding onto a floating driftwood. Sengoku's Group decide to help her, however fall down into the limestone cavern by accident. They find numerous girls from Arita's Group being killed one by one. When the murderers moved onto Sengoku's Group, Yarai and Kurusu come to help. Together they found a way out of the cavern. Yuki Sakuma is the remaining survivor of Arita's Group. They were all killed in the cavern, with Arita's status unknown. Arita also seems to have rejoiced from his insane killing demeanour from before. *After the Arita event, Yarai discusses with Sengoku about building a country on the island and then later separates from the group again. October 27th, Day 24 *After Yarai's group departed, there must have been a day interval where Sengoku was either traveling with Yarai or without him. October 28th, Day 25 *Sengoku's Group came across Yamaguchi's Group who were planning to make a country which they called "School". Most of the people liked the idea, however Miina didn't and ended up doing mischevious pranks saying she was going to destroy the school. However, during the night she got hit in the head and thrown into a forest to be killed by the wolves. October 29th, Day 26 *Sengoku saved Miina from getting eaten by the wolves. During the knight, Oomori encouraged him and Miina and Sengoku began to create a plan on what to do. October 30th, Day 27 *Sengoku tried to destroy the school, giving off a speech as he does so. When he was doing this, he used Miina and his plan into actions until the real culprits were found. Yamaguchi's Group decided to join with Sengoku's Group, making Sengoku the leader. The culprits Kawai and Fujimoto had ran away from the area hoping to escape. Category:Timeline